


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by epicleviathan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gender Not Specified, Manipulation, Other, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, You x character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicleviathan/pseuds/epicleviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Adachi's lover, accomplice, call it as you wish. He wants you right now, at his work, and you wouldn't deny him for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

You know he is a murder, you know people think he’s evil. But you want him, you need him. The best part, is that he knows that, he loves you back, madly, deeply. Probably you couldn’t get out of this relationship even if you wanted. 

Now his hands are around your waist, your neck is completely taken by his kisses and bites… Actually, you feel like the bites are even better than the gentle acts, and the heat between your legs is the answer to the question of which one you really prefer.  
“Hm.. You’re the only one who isn’t full of shit..” Adachi whispers on your ear, groping you gently, rubbing the tip of his fingers on your clothed genitals, as you muffle your moans, dragging your head back. 

Now you’re both alone at the interrogation room, your back is hitting the table, but you’re not sitting yet. “I can feel how much you need me.. Come on, we are alone now. No one will hear or see us, I turned off the cameras.. and I also got the security keys.” Tohru winks as you nod at him, smirking, the fear of getting caught makes everything better… 

He parts away, and you see how he looks at you, how naughty and evil he looks, and how his hands are so eager to undress you, opening your pants and lowing them, together with your underwear, down to your knees, and quickly sit you in the interrogation table.

“Hm.. Let me have a taste of you before I fuck you hard..” He licks his lips, spreads your legs open, and you let him, you want him to violate every square of your body… “Fuck..” You finally curse and moan, when you feel his sweet tongue working on your sex, not ashamed of using it properly, sending shivers down your spine, making you grab his hair, moan for more. “Adachi.. You’re so fucking good..” You purr as your legs are completely spread, and Adachi is sucking you like no one could ever do.

Now, be begins to use his finger, sliding in and out slowly, Adachi simply watches your reactions, the discomfort or pain and how it turns into pleasure. Before you can even realize, you’re moving your hips in the opposite direction, actually wishing he could do more than just tease. 

 

“You want my cock, don’t you?” He grins, and you nod, smirking at him. “Say it. I wanna hear you.” Adachi grabs your neck, squeezing it, and you want him to choke you even harder, to make your words almost disappear in the thin air. “I---I… W---want.. yo—you.. Ad---Adachi..” You gasp, placing your hands sweetly over his, caressing his arm with your own fingers, smiling in delight.  
His answer is a passionate kiss, releasing the grip on your neck, to make you breathless using his own mouth. 

“Alright then, /accomplice/” He replies, pulling you close and then twisting your body, making you place your hands on the table, having Adachi on your back. You can hear the usual noise of a zipper opening, and how hard he feels, when he comes close to your body, rubbing his erect cock against your bare skin. “Please.. do it.. fuck me..” You beg, just like he likes it, a slap on your rear and the lovely feeling of the tip of his dick invading your body is what you want, you need him to fill you, and god how he does it well. 

And he does it hard, harsh, pulls your hair, slaps your ass, call you names, and in response, you spread your legs, despairingly moving in the opposite direction, so he can fuck you further, deeper. “My sweet little whore..” He whispers as he lean close to your head, wrapping a hand around your neck, and the other working on pleasuring your sex, and you want more, you want pain, you want to lose your breath, the pleasure building over the lack of oxygen in your head is insane you can’t even moan, since your mind feels so light, so good. But you’re caught back into reality through a strong jolt of pleasure, as you come shamelessly; moaning way louder than anyone should in a place like that. 

His grip goes slightly lighter, and you hear his moans, and you feel the pain of his teeth burying on your shoulder as he reaches his climax, and even after the moment, he keeps you in the same position, you’re his, and you know it. It hurts, but it feels good. It’s wrong.

But you love it.


End file.
